1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to AC-DC converters.
2. Description of the Background Art
AC-DC converters are electrical circuits that convert an alternating current (AC) input to a direct current (DC) output. AC-DC converters are typically employed in power supply applications. AC-DC converters may include a main switch that is switched by pulse width modulation (PWM) to maintain a regulated DC output voltage. An AC-DC converter may be a boost converter that converts a low input AC line voltage to a high DC output voltage. An AC-DC converter may also be a buck converter that converts a high input AC line voltage to a low DC output voltage. In either case, the main switch is switched with a duty ratio to maintain the DC output voltage within regulation.